1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to image processing, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and method for generating quick view images.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology for image processing apparatuses has advanced, image processing apparatuses for capturing or storing high-quality images have been developed.
When a captured image is stored in an image processing apparatus, a user must enlarge/reduce or move the captured image (e.g., vertically and/or horizontally) in order to check a portion of interest in the captured image. Also, when high-quality images each having a large size are stored, it takes a long time for an image processing apparatus to display all of the high-quality images on a screen.